Time Is Never On Your Side
by gabbycat22
Summary: To Peter she was the weird girl in class and across the street. To Nick she was someone he wanted to have on S.H.I.E.L.D. To everyone else she was a girl with problems. Meet Lona (once Rachael), that kid that always sat in the back of the room so they didn't have to speak with other. T for cursing, and/or other things, and DannyxOC slight speak of PeterxSam
1. We Meet Again

**So this is for all who liked Time Is Never on Your Side before some (I can't believe I'm using this word) asshole got in removed! So I was so willed with anger I rewrote it! I have inspiration at the moment so I might even put up a new chapter tonight! Aaaaah! It feels good to be back in a writing mode. I was so desperate to write I went to my friends (weirdrkheartsb and SnowStarOfMoonClan) to give me ideas! Do you guys know how bad that was?! No offense if yall reading this right now (haha I used the word yall). Anyways...I OWN EVERYONE!**

**Peter: *shoots web over my mouth* Please forget she said that. She owns nothing. **

**Lona: She owns me. **

**Peter: (shoots web over her mouth) she owns Lona and some cookies too. Okay on with the story.**

(Lona's Point Of View)

The breaths I let out were unsteady. The world around me seemed to be stopped. None of that stopped me though. I trudged forward, desperate to find something not stuck in time. Whether it was a clock, a television, or another living being, as long as it moved forward in time, I would have a chance of hope. I never wanted this. I hadn't meant to hurt a soul. When I saw him…just lying there, I couldn't take it.

Up ahead, I saw something move. I ran towards it, hoping to see something move onward in time. As I gained better sight of it, I let out a scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No! Not now! I'm not ready!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I fell to the ground, hot tears spilling from my eyes. No. I can't leave now.

_It's okay._

I heard a voice in my head say.

_We wanted this. Remember we used to say to the really mean kids that they'd pay one day. _

It was my inner child. It was the child that never got love. It was that child that always said one day that you'll remember their name. It was what I once was. It was the life I tried to block out.

_Come on. Get up. Go claim our prize. _

Child me's voice was so sweet. She was so happy. She was giggling, like she had just won a game of hide and go seek. Yes, she had won a game, a game that I never wanted to play.

My body was numb. All I could do was sit and wait in this dead time planet. 'Why?' I asked myself, "Why did I have to let him get the best of me? Why did I fall in love with you, Danny?"

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

A loud knock on the door startled, Twilight and I, awake. I looked at my black cat. He was trembling at the noise. Yet another reason he's a real scaredy cat. I hold him in my arms as I walk to answer the door. "Hel-" I don't even get to finish before my cat is ripped from my arms and I'm stolen from my home.

I sat, strapped to a chair. The room was dark but that wasn't a problem. After calming myself down, I forced my eyes to glow just enough to see where I was. I was facing a wall. Another plain wall stood to my left, as did my right. The door was most likely behind me, if there was a door at all.

I hadn't remembered much since I left my house. They drugged me in the car I was forced into. One thing I knew for sure was that I hadn't been in here than any longer than four hours.

"I would like to be released" I called into the open air. From behind me a light shone in. I shut my eyes to keep the person who entered from seeing them. The door was open and I heard footsteps coming towards me. "I would appreciate it if I could be released from my bonds" I said politely.

The sound of a man snickering echoed in the cold, dark room. Room foot step resounded off the walls as I felt a breath on my neck. "You can open your eyes, Miss Century" he said. The deep voice sent chills down my spine, "I already know what you're capable of so why don't you show me?" he was tempting me.

"I'm not supposed to do this," I said turning to face him, my bright blue irises shining dim yellow, "But for some reason I feel like we've met before" I studied his face. The first thing I noticed was the eye patch. I know this man from somewhere.

"Nick-"

"Furry!" I cut in, my eyes shining bright into his. Nick's pupils want small and I shut my eyes quickly, breaking my own bounds. "I'm so sorry" I said in a whisper that was barely audible. Nick picked up my chin and forced me for look at him.

"Lona," Nick scolded looking dead in my eye, "It is okay. Before I let you go home, I have a deal to purpose" He smirked. I gulped and nervously smiled up at him.

"Okay, what's you deal?"


	2. I cant think of a name for chapter twooo

**ALL OF YOU HAVE WAITED FOREVER FOR THIS! I FEEL SO BAD! It's so short but that how I write things, in short choppy blocks. I feel so bad for keeping you waiting long and giving you a short chapter. :( :( :( :( :( :( :'( *rolls away whispering I don't deserve to be liked***

**Peter: While she's having a mini melt down I'll say the disclaimer. Gabbycat22 doesn't own anything. She didn't write this for money or anything like that. I don't even think she should have wrote this in the first place. **

**Lona: You really hate her don't you. **

**Peter: Have you seen what she plans on writing!**

**Lona: I helped come up with it. **

**Peter: I hate you too. **

The stare I was getting from the five standing in front of me was intense. It made me squirm and turn my head away so I wouldn't have to look at them. "Lona, what do you think?" Nick asked. He was smiling. I didn't want to hurt him, like he hurt me all those years ago.

"It sounds…fascinating, but I can't. You of all people know that" I said quietly playing with my thumbs. "I need to get home; I have a cat that will probably turn into a beast any minute if I don't feed him soon" I gave the six a wave and turned to leave. I could feel Nick's disappointed stare burn through my skull. Don't look at me like that Nick? You know I can't stay and be part of a team.

I keep walking forward. A door slides shut behind me. I stop and break down into tears. My eyes turn a bright blue shining down on my hands. As the light drips down onto my hands, so do tears. You can't give in. Last time you did you got hurt. Just stay away from them. You'll be fine. Just let it go. You have more important things to be doing. Clear your mind and get the fuck away from this place.

With that, I ran away. I popped myself back into my house. I was back on the coach, crying. "This…is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to overcome"

**(Third Person Point of View. Back with Fury) **

"Who was that?" Ava asked. Nick Fury turned away, letting a sigh slip from his mouth. Before he had time to answer, Peter opened his mouth.

"Lona Century," Peter answered. Angry and degust flooded over his body and by the tone he said her first name, everyone could tell he wasn't happy. "She lives four houses down from me. Why did you bring her here?" he demanded. Sam saw him tense slightly.

Sam knew this was more than just angry and hatred. It was something he would've never expected from Webhead. It was also fear. Angry, hatred, and fear all in one place. There was just enough of each emotion to make a ticking time bomb out of Peter Parker.

"So you're familiar with Miss Century" Nick's smirk only made Peter worse, hating every syllable that came out of Nick's mouth. "Well then, I guess I don't need to go into detail about her. Why I brought her here is simple, I knew her way before you guys could even speak" he said. He's voice dripped with sass. "And I know what she's capable of"

Nick soon turned and left four out of five teens confused. He walked down the hall, thinking over and over again why Lona hadn't taken up on the offer. Sure by now it would have changed, but then again what new thing has come around that would make them move on to the next one. "Poor girl" Nick thought "she's been at this game forever."

**(Lona's Point of View)**

At this point it was getting annoying. I don't want to cry anymore, yet the tears are still coming. The stains they were leaving on my face, the way they were making my eyes burn, the fact that every time I whipped one way they came back made this small moment of depression ever more hurtful. Do I even have control over my emotions anymore? If so, where's my ability to stop this crying nonsense.

"Lona" I hear a small voice call. I look around but find nothing that can speak. Brushing it off, I ran my hand down Twilight's back. I get a satisfied purr from him and slowing it makes me just as content as he is. Even with only us to keep each other company, it's better than getting myself hurt once again.


End file.
